Luke and Jocelyn
by Magicgirl671
Summary: One-shot of Luke and Jocelyn in the City of Glass epilogue. (May add more chapters)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**A/N: Sorry if this is a terrible one-shot, this is my first story.**

* * *

Luke let out an aggravated sigh as he left his sister's house where he just told Jocelyn his true feelings. He decided to make his way faster to the Accord's Hall to tell the Council he would move from New York to stay in the beautiful Idris he so loved and missed very much.

He was angry at himself. He just told Jocelyn that he _loved her. Loved her for 20 years._ And she said nothing! She made his decision on whether to stay in Idris or go back to New York with her and Clary.

Luke knew she didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. So why did he have to just blurt out his whole entire feelings to her? Maybe it would've changed her mind? Or maybe she would've said the same thing to him, that she loved him?

No, she can't love me, I'm just another stupid downworlder, a monster. No one can love a monster like me.

Luke saw that he made it to Angel Square and decided to have a few minutes to himself before going to the Council and he sat down on a near by bench and put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He started to think of the memories he and Jocelyn shared together.

He remembered the time when they were both very young misfit children, playing outside their parents' lawn and playing tag or 'shadowhunter and demon' and slept over at each other's houses to stay up late and tell each other scary stories to try and scare one another. But that was when they were just young kids.

When they got to their teenage years they were still the best of friends and were soon going to Alicante to begin their training. To make their last night memorable before going to Alicante, Luke stayed over at Jocelyn's house. Neither of their parents minded it when one another stayed longer at each other's houses.

Luke and Jocelyn had stayed up all night just discussing on what their training would be like and new people they would meet and how excited they both were.

Well, it seemed like Jocelyn did most of the talking as Luke was just smiling and nodding along with her. He was so entranced on how beautiful she was and how kind and caring she was. That then was when he realized that he was in love with her. But he knew he could never tell Jocelyn of his apparent attraction to her, it would ruin their friendship, which he was mostly devoted too.

Then when they were sent to Alicante the next day, they were both filled with excitement. They met new people such as the Maryse Trueblood, Robert Lightwood, and Madeleine Bellefleur.

But Luke's excitement changed over to stressed, lonely, sad. He was way behind on his studies and his training. He couldn't even bear any marks or follow any techniques. He thought about leaving to go home in shame, or leave the shadowhunter life and live as a simple mundane, or even killing himself.

That all changed when Valentine found and rescued him. Soon, he was gradually improving in his training and studies and he and Valentine then became parabatai and they were both in the Circle, an organization with the goal to reform both the laws and society of the Shadowhunter world.

He knew Jocelyn didn't really like Valentine at first, but that changed when Valentine's father died. He knew by the way that Jocelyn was comforting Valentine that she had fallen in love with _him. _Then after graduation, came the _worst day of my life._

Valentine and Jocelyn were getting married and he felt sick to his stomach that day, but managed not to throw up. They then moved to stay in the Fairchild manor.

Few years later the Circle was then brought back up again and Valentine's plans were more evil and more destructive. He would've left the circle, if not for Jocelyn asking him to stay.

Luke decided to stop thinking about the Circle and thought more about his memories in New York. He remembered when he searched throughout all of New York trying to find his best friend again. He remembered when he finally found her through the artwork she had done and going to her apartment to reunite with her.

When the door opened a young Clary was there and when he looked behind her, he saw Jocelyn staring at him. Before he said anything though, Clary spoke.

"Who are you?" she said. I smiled at her and was about to reply but then another voice spoke up.

"Clary. This is my won't you go wait in your room first." Jocelyn said.

Clary look at Luke one more time before skipping off to wherever her room was. Jocelyn seemed to wait until she heard Clary's door closed before speaking up.

"Lucian. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to look for my best friend." Luke said.

There were no more words. Luke dropped his duffel bag, he brought with all his simple things in it, and walked over to Jocelyn and hugged her.

It took her awhile to respond but soon they were in an embrace.

"I missed you." Luke whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too."

They soon ended their hug and looked at each other.

"But Luke," she continued," I don't want Clary to be introduced into the Shadow World."

"I won't tell her anything, I promise."

"You're going to need a new identity then."

"Okay, just anything, to convince you to make me stay."

"You're willing to do anything?"

"Anything just to make me stay here in New York with you. I promise I'll protect Clary in my life as if she is my own."

"Okay, you can stay."

That was then where their life in New York began.

Luke got up and decided to make his way back on to the Accords Hall. He was just nearing the top of the steps when he heard footsteps. Running footsteps. Not just that but someone calling his name.

"Luke! Wait, stop!" a familiar voice said.

He turned around and saw Jocelyn running towards him. He went back down the steps to ask her what's wrong but then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug.

He was confused but then just put his arms around her.

"Jocelyn, what's the matter?"

"Luke, don't do it please, don't go."

Had he heard her right?

"What?"

"Don't leave."

They then both looked at each other and Luke was just admiring her beautiful green eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I love you Luke."

He then froze and just stared at her, his mouth slightly gaping open. _She loved him?_

Luke was about to say something before Jocelyn had her mouth on his. Luke at first was too shock to respond but then he closed his eyes and gave in to their soft and gentle kiss. Her arms were around his neck and he had his around her waist, pulling her closer. Luke then moved his hands to her face and he gently caressed her cheeks with his thumb and their kiss grew deeper and more fierce.

They soon broke off when the need for air was necessary, their foreheads were touching, and they were both breathing fast.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Wow that ending was a fail... Sorry couldn't really come up with anything good.**

**If you guys are gonna bear with my terrible writing and want more one shots of Luke and Jocelyn make sure you review, favorite, and follow this story! Give any suggestions on what I should write next on these two!**

**:)**

**-Magicgirl671**


End file.
